1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a yellow dye compound, and more particularly, to a yellow dye compound especially applied to ink-jet ink. The present invention also relates to a yellow ink composition comprising the above yellow dye compound.
2. Description of Related Art
Ink jet printing is a non-impact printing method, the involving features include and provide sharp, non feathering patterns, as well consist of good light-fastness, optical density, high solubility, storage stability, and fine fluency, so as to provide excellent printing quality.
Currently, there are several kinds of yellow dyes used in ink-jet ink, such as C.I. Reactive Yellow 95, C.I. Direct Yellow 86, C.I. Direct Yellow 132 and C.I. Acid Yellow 23. Also, in Taiwan Invention Patent No. 265181 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,867,286, yellow dyes for ink-jet ink are disclosed. However, these yellow dyes known in the conventional art have caused problems in deposition and blocking due to undesirable light-fastness and low solubility, and further, result in poor printing quality in terms of non-uniformness and discontinuity.
It is an important issue to provide a novel yellow dye, having desirable light-fastness and solubility, so that diversified selectiveness can be obtained in manufacturing yellow ink-jet ink.